familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Warren (1535-1587)
}} John Warren, Baron of Stockport was High Sheriff of Cheshire in 1576. Marriage and Family John and Margaret had 6 daughters and seven sons. Margaret died 6-21-1617 and was buried in Lostock near Poynton had 13 children: * Seven sons: Edward, Laurence, Richard, John (of Poynton), Ralph, William, George. * Six daughters: Dorothy, Mary, Eleanor, Frences, Anne and Lucy Vital Records 1587 Will of John Warren Johannes Warren WILL 1540-1587 1. In the na me of God --- --- --- of October in the year of our Lord God a thousan d five 2. --- --- the reign of our Sovereign Lady Elizabeth by the gra ce of God Queen of England France 3 "Esquire" being sicke in body but thanks to God of "perfect" memory knowing that nothing is more.( I bou ght a book about reading Tudor writing and if you look at the original , there is a figure that looks like a cursive L and then son. In the T udor times, the L like that could stand for por, par or par. You will see it again in the word person.) 4 reminding the payment of my debts and --of my wife and children and the "safety" of all 5 and "desire" d o ordain make and declare my last will and testament in manner and for m 6 beseeching him for his son Jesus Christ "sake"to have mercy upon m e and to "pardon" me 7 I "nor any living man can" by our own means wor ks or "deeds" have or " deserve to have forgiveness" 8 death and passi on of our Savior Jesus Christ. And "thereby" shall at the day of judge ment 9 both in body and soul most humbly beseeching Almighty God to "c ontain this faithful" 10 "Therein Item" I will that my body be "honest ly" buried in the "chapel" of the "parish church" of 11 "Was" buried o r " as near" onto the same place as "conveniently may be. Item " I giv e and beq 12 ueath all other household "stuff"' (an old english word m eaning cloth) or implements of household "with" at the time of my deat h"shall" 13 in Woodplumpton in the "County of Lancashire.Together wit h all the corn and hay with at" 14 "house" or at or in any "housing o r ----- there--- " belonging or counted to be belonging 15 Plumpton o r in or upon any " lands or tentaments " whatsoever --- --- --- or 16 "hall" of Plumpton ot the "County" of Lowthe. Together with the --- o r one half 17 "beast" and chattel whatsoever with at the said time of my "decease" shall remain or be 18 or in any other place or place what soever in Woodplumpton foresaid "Item for some" 19 rest be otherwise d ivided by "sufficient" conveyance and --- ---- "theretofore" 20 or an y great "part" thereof is greatly "charged" and likely to remain long time after my death 21 "persons in diverse" sums of money and sundry m y good "friend" stand bounden with "in" 22 of some of the "same "sums of money as by the same several writings may appear. All 23 "heir appa rent hath" faithfully --- to content and pay unto the "Persons" to who m 24 the same ("if it "pleased God) so long to "spare my life" and als o to "discharge or other" 25 as be bondon as my desire in "any" writin g or writing obligatory"of for and " ( aword beginning with c) 26 "an d " bequeath unto my son Edward Warren all and "every" my goods chatte ls leases"taken" and for 27 with "he hath" taken in hand and --- to d o and perform saving "about and except all and "always 28 "given" will ed or bequeathed to the said Margaret my wife. "Item" I do ordain and make my said 29 will and testament willing and desiring him to take up on him the ----"executor thereof and to" 30 witness hereof I have her e unto affiixed my seal and have also--- my--- 31 "year" of our lord G od one thousand five "hundreth four--- and twentyfifth year" 32 Englan d France and Ireland defender of the faith -------"Poynton in the Coun ty of Cheshire" 33 "being" that nothing is more certain than death an d that the time thereof is " more uncertain " 34 ---and the safety of all such friends as stand bounden for me or with me at my request 35 - -- in manner and form following that is to wit first I bequeath my sou l to almighty God 36 upon me and to pardon me all my sins and offenses . Assuredly trusting that although " neither " 37 --"or refuse to gran t forgiveness" of our sins. Yet I shall freely obtain the same throug h the merit 38 at the -- day of judgement rise again in the flesh and have everlasting life joy and felicity 39 to continue this faith in m e unto my lifes end that I " not be found wavering or unsteadfast" 40 -- of the "parish" church of Stockport in the said county of "Cheshire " in the place where my grandfather 41 "to" be "Item" I give and beque ath too Margaret my wife all singler brass ---"plate" bedding 42 "at " the time of my death shall at or in my "capital" or mansion house ca lled the Hall of "Plumpton" 43 the corn and hay. With at the said tim e of my death shall at or in the said "capital" or mansion 44 or count ed to be belongings or in any place at in or upon the "demean" of the said Hall of 45 --used--or counted reputed or taken as -- or the "deme an" of the -- 46 -- the moiety or one half of all my " mares, geldings , kyne (an old English word for cow) oxen" shep and other 47 --"shall " remain or be in or upon the said "demean" or in or upon my "part or any parts thereof" 48 aforesaid. "Item" "as" some of my children be al ready pro offered in marriage. And the 49 'And" heretofore by me " mad e suffered. Whereby my land -- and -- 50 remain long time after my dea th . And for that also I do stand indebted to "diverse and sundry" 51 friend stand bounden with me & for me in sundry writing obligatory fo r the true payment 52 writings may appear. All with said said several sums of money Edward my son 53 "unto the person" to whom the "same sum s are due and payable in manner and form as I should pay 54 also "to d ischarge" or otherwise to save and keep harmless all and every -- my f riend 55 - obligatories of for and " counting" the same writing obliga tory and every -- my friends 56 "cattles (no h) beasts" -- farms whats oever for and in some "part" of (I don't believe that this is Woodplum pton it starts with an R looks like recomptnoe I am really stuck on th is one) of the --- "charge aforesaid" 57 ----and except all and every such goods and chattels as I have before by this my "last" will and te stament 58 do ordain and make my said son Edward Warren my sole and la wful executor of this my --- 59 "executor" thereof and to "cause" the same to be " performed"according to the true meaning thereof and in 6 0 also. Subscribed my name with my own hand the day and year first abo ve written John Warren INVENTORY of John Warren A true and perfect inv entory of the goods and chattel of John Warren deceased. The 7th day o f December year of the reign of Elizabeth 1587 in prime three fat oxe n twelve draught oxen twenty six kyne and heifers that have taken bul l twelve stirke 18 calves three bulls three and twenty horses four an d twenty Item Item corn and hay Item corn upon the ground Item beef an d bacon in the tubs Item Item bedding Item linens Item pewter and brass Item household stuff in the brewhouse Item household stuff in the da y house Item basons em candlesticks Cups and In the butterie Item Chairs And other ware belonging to the brew house Item arke tubs and a cow fers in the wine celler Item hog barrels tubs And other tryon ware in the Item farm in the stable Item one In the kilne Item borde tubs bed storke buffet formes and like woods stuff Item ayre and breeke Item on e chain of Item plate Item Iron ware pick and other stuff at 6 Item bu tter and chest Item hemp Item yorn Item tallow Item sarke and Item app arell Sum 621 pounds 4 shillings 6 pence References * John Warren * Warren in Cheshire * Warenne Family Ancestry * Family History of the Warrens of Poynton Lodge -original information from Earwaker on the Warren's. Source: East Cheshire Past and Present by J.P. Earwaker, London, 1877 (CRO, Knutsford). This is widely regarded as the best work on East Cheshire of the 19th century. * John Warren - GENI * #71818887 * From Warren Family Researcher Pamela Johnson. Source: East Cheshire Past and Present by J.P. Earwaker, London, 1877 (CRO, Knutsford). This is widely regarded as the best work on East Cheshire of the 19th century. It is useful for family trees of landed families.